Jumping Into The Darkness
by Fallenleafz
Summary: He knew exactly what was happening after the launch of Sword Art Online. So why did he put the NerveGEAR on that day?


**SPOILER ALERT. This novel/fanfiction/whatever contains a lot of scenes that take place in the anime. If you are planning to watch it and do not want to be spoiled on some aspects, then DO NOT READ this.. whatever.**

**Disclaimer will be at the end of the chapter.**

The news was exploding with reports concerning what reporters were calling 'the SAO incident'.

A red-haired - really, his hair was red, he dyed it - teen was shifting uncomfortably on his couch, a metal 'helmet' in his hands.

He had been eating, planning to just skip the opening ceremony and dive in to the game later, but now this turns up?

One thing's for sure, this was _not _at all like the beta test, where they could log out at their own will. He knew because he had been in it himself.

Apparently, Kayaba Akihiko, Sword Art Online's creator, had trapped all 10,000 players - 9,999, since he wasn't online - inside the game, removing the «Log Out» button and gathering them all in «Town of Beginnings», and spilling the truth to them. He had added that any outside interference would result in the NerveGEAR sending microwave signals to the player's brain, frying it in the process; resulting in that player's death in both the game and the real world.

How lovely. And that wasn't even all!

Reviving a player or respawning was no longer possible either. Once a player's health dropped to zero, their avatar would be deleted and the NerveGEAR would simultaneously fry the player's brain, ending their life. Shivers went up the teenage boy's spine.

If everything was so deadly and nonethelss frightening, then.. why did he still want to log in to the game?

Not even he knew why. And he was the one who was going into the game anyway.

Muttering out a few words of apology to his family that would eventually be returning from work, the teen slipped the NerveGEAR on his head, powered it on, and spoke the few deadly words.

"Link start!"

* * *

><p>He saw the bright colors obscuring his vision, followed by the discs that held the status of his senses in-game. They were all labeled as 'OK' before the sign-in screen was shown.<p>

He typed in his username, 'Ruvel', and his password which is undisclosed. The box vanished and, after seeing 'Welcome to Sword Art Online!' and flashes of blue spotting his vision, he was in the game, his avatar's hands and feet seen when he looked down. However, a notification startled him, saying that there was a gift from the.. Game Master?

He hurriedly opened his inventory and found a single item, as he was currently wearing his starter gear.

«Mirror».

He equipped it and stared at his avatar's reflection, seeing the scruffy off-white hair and different-colored eyes. Though, before he had time to put the object away, he was blinded by a bright white light. A small sound of surprise escaped his lips before the light faded, leaving Ruvel blinking and other players in the plaza staring at him in confusion.

A gasp sounded from him as he recognized his red hair with lighter tips, amber eyes, small 'XIII' tattoo under his eye, and thin build when he looked down. _What the hell? _Was his first thought.

"How'd the game know what I looked like..?" Ruvel asked himself, staring down at the mirror in confusion. Then a thought struck him. _If the NerveGEAR can fry my brain, I wouldn't be surprised that it scanned my face to know what I looked like. But my body build..? _He was muttering in confusion for a while, but eventually dropped the topic and headed toward the nearest shop.

_Since all starters get.. 10k? Col, I'll buy a better sword and maybe a chestplate.. No, a cloak would be better, hopefully one that improves my STR and maybe DEX._

Ruvel hurried over to the nearest shop, slipping silently through the crowds. He purchased a new sword, the «Crimson Shade Dragon» **(AN: Pulled that name outta my ass) **and a dark red cloak that improved some AGI and STR, before heading off again.

His trip was short-lived, though, as a young man - maybe in his 20s? with ruddy brown hair and a roughly handsome face approached him and asked how the game was played; he explained that it was his first time diving, and knew only how to open his menu, move, and swing a sword. Ruvel let out a deep sigh and agreed to help.

By now, most of the fields outside «Town of Beginnings» was wiped clean by players who were looking for easy EXP and Col, but him and the other player - his username was Klein, Ruvel saw, after he joined his party - found a lone «Frenzy Boar» snuffling around in the grass. Quickly, Ruvel explained everything to Klein, all the while keeping an eye out for other players.

"The main system of attacking in «Sword Art Online» revolves around «Sword Skills». Every weapon type has the same starting skills, but each have their own unique ones too, only found on that type of sword. There aren't any ranged weapons, only swords and things of that sort - there are throwing knives, though." He took a breath before continuing. "Your attacks get stronger if you either level up or improve a skill. For example, I have «One-Handed Sword» as my primary weapon class-" He gestured towards the sword strapped on his back - "And if I add, what was it called.. Ah, skill points, to the skill slot, its attack will improve." Ruvel opened his menu, selected the «Skills» tab, and added some skill points to the «One-Handed Sword» slot, then clicked «Save». "But getting new swords and enhancing them adds to your strength too. NPCs can improve your weapons for a price, so can Blacksmiths - oh yeah, forgot to tell you. There's pretty much an unlimited number of skills you can attain and level up out there, minus magic-"

Klein decided to interrupt Ruvel's long speech. "A RPG without magic? A pretty bold decision if I say so myself."

Ruvel shot Klein a glare to silence him before continuing. "Anyway.. how about we practice activating «Sword Skills» and attacking that «Frenzy Boar» with them." His lips twitched in the beginning of a smirk when the color drained from Klein's face.

"Uhm.. How do I activate a «Sword Skill» again?"

Ruvel shook his head and bent down to pick up a stone. "First off, you have to go in to the appropriate position to charge your sword up for a «Sword Skill»-" He raised the stone over his shoulder, and it began to glow a pale red-orange. "- And then you release once it's fully charged, and the system pretty much does the rest for you. Watch out for the «Post Motion» though - makes you freeze for a second before you can attack again." Ruvel released the tension in his muscles and the stone flew towards the «Frenzy Boar»'s flank, hitting it in the center and leaving a red mark - barely a sliver of HP was depleted. It turned, snorted, and began to charge at the two, slowly accelerating. "Now, you try."

Klein nodded, unsheathed his «One-Handed Curved Sword», and put it over his shoulder, mimicking Ruvel's previous demonstration. As expected, the blade began to glow a pale orange, and once it began to glimmer, Klein released the tension in his muscles and flew at the «Frenzy Boar» with a shout of surprise.

The once-mobile «Frenzy Boar» froze as Klein's «One-Handed Curved Sword» opened a large gash in its side, and the mob's HP gradually depleted from yellow (which it had been in after Klein tried attacking it the first time), to early red, and finally draining altogether.

The «Frenzy Boar» burst into multicolored polygons, and Klein broke out in an overenthusiastic cheer as the small 'congratulations' window popped up in front of his face.

Ruvel cleared his throat, effectively catching Klein's attention, and raised a hand to give him a high-five, which he returned. "Nice job."

"But," Ruvel continued, "That boar was about as strong as a slime in other games, so don't get too excited."

"Holy crap.." Klein muttered, eyes widening as his gaze drifted from Ruvel's face to his feet. "I thought that thing was a mid-level boss.."

Ruvel let out a snort. "As if.."

Klein shrugged and started jabbing the empty air, apparently practicing a few fighting procedures, occasionally adding in a few Sword Skills as he swung. _He seems to be enjoying himself, _Ruvel mused, a small smile creeping on to his face._  
><em>

"Kinda fun moving your body as you fight, neh?"

"Hell yeah," came Klein's reply, charging another Sword Skill - «Horizontal», Ruvel noticed - and striking the air once again. "I mean, it's cool and all, but the fun that I wanted to have was kinda taken away, with the game suddenly turning deadly and stuffs.."

Ruvel looked away and didn't answer, but it didn't prevent Klein from noticing. "Hey, somethin' up with you?"

"Ah - no, not really. Just.. thinking about things."

"About what things?" Klein pressed, inching closer to Ruvel.

"..The mirror. And how the game knew my appearance and body type."

"I dunno about how it knew our facial features, but remember that calibration thing when we first put on the NerveGEAR? When we had to do this from head - er, shoulders - to toe?" Klein demonstrated by folding his arms and patting his them right above his elbows.

"Oh, yeah.. forgot about that.." Ruvel murmured, his eyes glassy from being lost in thought. _Why exactly did I get myself in this mess in the first place?_

"...hey, Ruvel! You lagging? Ruvel!" His head snapped up to find Klein's face dangerously close to his own, apparently trying to catch his attention.

"Phew! Thought I had lost ya for a second there. Anyway, like I said, I need to go find my friends.. they're probably wandering around the «Town of Beginnings»." Klein chirped, seeming a little enthusiastic.

"Friends..? You mean, you brought people here..?"

"No, nonono! They were in line with me when I bought the game! Did you watch the MMO Stream earlier, before the starting ceremony?"

"Uh.. no."

"Okay.. But we were, well, planning on making a guild and clearing a few floors and stuff, before «Sword Art Online» became the 'Death Game', anyway. I was thinkin'.. wanna join us?"

Ruvel flinched at the sudden proposal; sure, most players at this point would want to join a guild for one reason or another, but they might not be able to keep up with the rate that he would usually grind at.

"..Sorry Klein, but I'll have to decline." **(oh look a rhyme)** Ruvel replied, looking at Klein with guilt written across his features.

"It's cool. Wasn't expecting you to accept anyway, since we pretty much just met." Klein rubbed the back of his head. "But can you at least go with me to the plaza and help me find them? Don't want to be jumped on the way there."

"I don't think being jumped would be bad if you're in the town. Towns are «Safe Zones», after all - forgot to mention that earlier."

"..Oh, alright. You sure 'bout not joining though?" Klein pressed.

"Positive."

"Okay then.. See ya around, Ruve." Klein waved and Ruvel returned it, his face somber. _I wonder if I should have accepted the invitation after all.._

"Too late to change my mind." Ruvel muttered under his breath, turning and walking through the field. "Might as well head to the next village.. it's more than likely the mobs there haven't been farmed yet.."

**Aaand done.**

**I _was _going to start this later on, but well, a close friend of mine challenged me to write a novel to prove 'how good of a writer I am', and his ideas weren't exactly the best. (He kept suggesting weird things, the strangest being the subject 'pirates and chocolate'.)**

**So, to avoid writing about something weird, I decided to use the idea for this.**

**OSA will be updated next week, don't worry! It's going to be long, so it would naturally take longer to write, no?**

**Reviewing is what tells me you guys want to read more! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no hate or flaming. That will result in a block.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Sword Art Online or Ruvel.**

**Cya guys next time~**


End file.
